Baby Games
by o0DreamWeaver0o
Summary: For the sake of teaching the students the valuable lesson of parenthood, they now undergo a special 3 month long program set by the school. It was insane. It was horrific. It was LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Games**

By **DreamWeaver **

**Lemon and Lime Bar 6 pm**

The SAME group was at their favorite bar in their usual spot. Then a young male with blond hair and cerulean orbs came running in.

_SNAPSHOT: Naruto Uzumaki, 16, noisy/blonde ball of energy/synonymous to the word "annoying idiot", allowance per day "enough to pay for your funeral"_

Naruto shouted, "hey guys, you wouldn't believe it I just saw the most beautiful girl in the entire bar." Shikamaru lazily replied while sipping his dry martini, " Now really? Well that's interesting"

_SNAPSHOT: Shikamaru Nara, 16, lazy genius/slacker, allowance per day unknown. _

Naruto happily answered, "Uhuh! And she's right over there!" Naruto pointed over to the table across theirs.

She had pink hair and one would certainly doubt if it was her natural hair color. Other than that, she had beautiful emerald eyes, her cute nose and rosy cheeks then her full pink lips framing her perfect white teeth. She was lovely to behold. Neji smirked

_SNAPSHOT: Neji Hyuuga, 16, seriously sarcastic/sarcastically serious at times, allowance per day unknown._

"So? What do you think Sasuke?" Shikamaru teasingly asked his friend.

_SNAPSHOT: Sasuke Uchiha,16, Mr. Touch-me-and-die/Mr. Ice in the Ass/Ice Block, allowance per day "enough to blast you to the moon"_

Sasuke devoid of any emotion gave any reply whatsoever. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji loked at each other with evil grins before turning their full gaze to the not-so-oblivious young man. Shikamaru said with an mischievous smile playing on his lips, " oh Sasuke….."

The said person looked at him with plain boredom. Shikamaru continued, " I bet your charm won't work on that girl" Naruto added, " And I bet that you can't even dance with her." Neji joined their teasing to Sasuke, " I bet that you can't even spend just an hour with her." What they did was enough to piss Sasuke off.

"Prepare to lose" he stated as he made his way towards the said girl's table along with the other guys.

The SAME group made their way towards the girl's table. Naruto spoke up, "umm…. HI!" the girl looked at them and said the same. Naruto further asked the girl, " Are you alone?" The girl answered carelessly, " No, I'm waiting for someone." Naruto took a seat across the girl. Mil introduced himself, " I'm Neji Hyuuga and my friends are Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." The girl merely blinked then after a few minutes of silence, She introduced herself.

"_Pleased to meet you. My name is Sakura Haruno."_

After a few minutes of chatting with them, Naruto left while Neji and Shikamaru got dragged off by some unknown girls so the only ones that were left were Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke wanting to prove to his friends wrong made some things to make Sakura see his face. Sasuke was your typical super cute high school boy with looks that could make the entire female population weak in their knees. Sakura called the attention of a waiter. "One glass of Bailey's shake please," she said. Sasuke wanting to join her, "One glass of a tequila mix. Put it on my tab." Sakura protested knowing that she can just pay it on her own. Sasuke cut her off; "It's fine" It took a while for their drinks to arrive and that entire time, Sakura and Sasuke was just sitting there not conversing in any way possible. After a decent 15 minutes had passed. Sakura stood up and told Sasuke that she had to go home already. Sasuke stopped Sakura and grabbed her wrist, "please dance with me first." Sakura tried to look sorry and pointed out that she really had to go home already. As Sasuke watched the girls disappearing figure, he noticed that he left her earring on her seat. He took it and went back to their table only to be teased by the SAME group.

I wrote this one 3 years ago so I am going to post it again.

*laughs*


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Games

By DreamWeaver

Chapter 2

**At Kenosha International School**

Kakashi-sensei was once again late for the 5th time that month. All the girls there had been too busy trying to make Sasuke and the rest of the SAME group notice them except for Hinata Hyuuga the Hyuuga heiress, Ino Yamanaka the loudest and most troublesome girl (courtesy of Shikamaru), and TenTen the secret weapons expert. She _was_ the only girl in school whose family owns a weapon store and a martial arts school that not only trains elite bodyguards but also the military and Japan's Special Forces. Of course, they were also other girls who were like them. But nevertheless, majority still flocked to the SAME group.

It took about 15 minutes before Kakashi sensei could actually enter the classroom and when he got in,

" Sorry ,I am late class. You see there was this old woman by the road who took forever to cross the street and-."

"_**LIAR!" **_Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi-sensei softly glared at Naruto. Then he added after ," No, seriously the reason I got late was because I had to meet up with your new classmate. Her name is Miss Sakura Haruno, an Exchange student from our sister school, Orange Star Academy."

When the SAME group heard Sakura's name being mentioned, they looked at Kakashi-sensei as he opened the door only to reveal a nerd. _Sakura wore a big clean blouse which added bulk to her upper body. Her hair was in a neat bun but her big, thick eyeglasses and bangs had covered her face. Her neatly pleated skirt with her long socks made her look short and chubby._

Naruto snorted, " That's the girl from yesterday? The Sakura last night was more beautiful. I can't believe that's her." And to really complete Sakura's look , she carries around a book (title withheld for reader's safety and protection). Kakashi-sensei suggested, "so Sakura-san, tell us something about yourself." Sakura said shyly, " H..hi! my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm an exchange student from Orange Star Academy. I like to read and study because it's a nerd thing and I'm studying in Kenosha International School because I want to follow my mother's footsteps of being a diplomat.

"Good Sakura-san. Now for your seat." Said Kakashi-sensei as he scanned the room and gave a big fishy smile, "You'll sit beside Sasuke Uchiha." One student protested. She stood up and shouted, _**"WHAT?!"**_ Kakashi-sensei reprimanded the girl, " now Sasame-chan… it's the only vacant seat in the classroom unless you want me to give your chair to Sakura-chan and have you transferred to the broom closet, I suggest you take your seat" Sasame attempted to argue but Kakashi-sensei stood firm in his decision. Sasame shut up and took her seat.

_SNAPSHOT: Sasame Tobiita , 15, flirt/b*tch/same as annoying only the worser kind, allowance per day : $ 1,500_

As Sakura took her seat, Sasuke began to note the similarities of the Sakura from last night and the Sakura today. They both had pink hair and they both had the same voice and for all we know Sasuke was not the forgetful one. He was almost convinced that they were the same girl.

**BREAKTIME! Sakura's POV**

"Hey Sakura!"

Somebody called my name. When I looked back, I saw my 3 best friends. They were Ino, Hinata and TenTen. I said, "Hey guys, what's up?" Ino answered, "the ceiling what else?" then we laughed. TenTen spoke up and said, "Ewww Sakura what's with the space suit?"

"Uhhhhh… it's called the school uniform?"

They laughed at me and I wondered if there was something wrong about what I said. Ino told me, "It's too big for you! You look fat and ugly!" and then I was like. "That's the whole point! We do not want to start another school riot now would we?" then we laughed.

By the way, Tenten is known to be the fashionista in our group but then again, she's also the captain of the girl's karate club. Ino is the noisiest but she knows everything going on in the school like the back of her hand. And then there's Hinata,ahh.. sweet, innocent Hinata. The shyest girl that I've ever met. She's formal and has memorized the entire thing there is to know about proper etiquette and stuff. I don't know how she came to know it all but I guess knowing it has its own perks. They all come from the richest families in the entire city.

Well, I think I'm the poorest from all of them. I mean, I live in a middle-sized house whereas they live in huge mansions. I go to school by foot. They arrive in school by their espensive cars with their own drivers. And don't get me started on their allowances because I could never reach their level. But do I envy them? No… I'm happily contented with what my mother can give me. She's given me everything I needed and wanted so basically I'm happy. Just happy and contented. Now where was I ? Oh Yeah….we are walking towards the cafeteria and then Sasame came into view.

I ignored her.

Then she shouted something I couldn't decipher because of Ino's ramblings about our upcoming Intramurals. Therefore, the day went well as it should be. When it was time to go home… I was all alone in the classroom of 3D. I was supposed to meet my friends so that we could go home together. Well, they did decide that they'd walk with me. I was just fixing my things and then go out of the classroom but Sasuke; the person who I just met yesterday blocked my way. I said politely, "uhh . . . Uchiha-san, Could you please?"

He did something that scared the wits out of me! I could hear his warm breath fanning my neck as he whispered something. He said, " I know who you are so stop hiding behind that stupid appearance." He then turned his back on me then tossed something which I caught.

It was my missing earring! Thank god! It was my great-great-great-gandmother's most prized heirloom.

Sasuke left me blushing like crazy. And then I just realized how my real troubles would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Games**

By **DreamWeaver**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's POV**

The next morning, I arrived in school wearing my usual outfit, the school uniform or as Tenten would put it, the space suit. So anyways, as I was heading towards class, I met up with Hinata who promised to take me to the principal's office regarding on how long I will stay in KIS (Kenosha International School).

Then the bell rang and so I went to class. The usual happened, Kakashi-sensei was late. Could this day get any more boring? I noticed that Naruto was heading towards me with Shikamaru and Neji. I had the strange feeling that they are planning something weird.

Naruto asked, " Were you the girl from the bar?"

I pretended to look confused, "H-huh? What bar?"

Neji asked, " Lemon and Lime bar? Sometime around 6 pm?"

I said, " N-no..no.. I don't recall going to that place. Maybe it was my older sister. We look alike."

And somehow I got the strangest feeling that they weren't buying that lie. I mean seriously! I couldn't lie that good. The only one who fell for it was my mom and she was just pretending!

Naruto looked disappointed and said, " oh I see" then he put up his usual sunny disposition and said to me, " By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! The lazy slacker is Nara Shikamaru and the pretty boy here Is Hyuuga Neji"

I said behind my bangs, "Then you must be Hinata-chans's cousin" Neji confirmed my guess. Then I smiled and reintroduced myself, " I'm Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you!"

Neji smiled to and said, " Pleased to meet you too Haruno-san"

I said, "Sakura will be fine" They bade goodbye and left me alone to study. I was beginning to wonder where the heck Kakashi-sensei was and as if on cue , he entered the classroom with another lame excuse.

"I'm sorry I was late class. You see, there was this poor old woman who had to cross the street and-." And as usual he was cut off by Naruto who shouted, _**" Perverted Liar!"**_

Kakashi-sensei gave an angry glare to Naruto before starting his class.

Wow. I have to hand it to Kakashi-sensei. Even though he's always late., he was an excellent teacher. I couldn't complain much. But I guess I spoke or thought so soon. Before our classes in the morning had ended, he announced to the whole class about our joint project and what he said at the last hour, 15 minutes and 32 seconds would change my views of him forever.

He was a sick perverted teacher…..not really [insert wink]

**Flashback (what happened a few minutes ago)**

"Class, this coming Thursday, you will have a joint project with the opposite sex and when I say opposite sex I mean those with eggs to tadpoles, screws to nuts." he said as he whisked away the annoying strands of silver hair from his face.

The class groaned. This was obviously bad news.

" I know you will love this project." Kakashi-sensei snickered.

Wait. Did he actually snicker?

He added, " Your role in the project is simple. You will be a parent to a poor orphan for a span of 3 months" And of course Kakashi-sensei anticipated the class' violent response.

" WHAT?!"

Kakashi-sensei grinned evilly behind that stupid mask of his. Seriously, if his students' glares could kill him, he would be dead 52 times over. Not that he would even bat an eyelash if that happened. If he had eyelashes that is [insert raised eyebrow]

He said to the students, "The objective of the project is simple. You will know the importance of parenthood. The rules of this project are simple also. You will just be a good parent to your adoptee. Now here are the guidelines. You will live with your partner in one roof." he said, earning another gasp and a string of curses from his beloved students. I mean seriously! He must be a sadist! He obviously loves to torture his _beloved_ students.

He then turned serious, "We have already asked your parents about this project during the last PTA assembly. Of course like you students, we received some negative feedbacks but majority were positive responses and I am glad to inform all of you that they all have complied with the project. We follow a set of protected measures to prevent students from doing uneventful accidents that involve a bloody murder, gore, nudity, premarital sex, rape and of course the very worst of all, when the girl becomes a dominatrix."

The boys cringed at the thought. Then Kakashi-sensei gave the list of partners to the students.

" Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuuga and TenTen…………" and the list went on then continued, " Lee and Sasame Tobiita"

Sasame shouted, " What?!"

Clearly she didn't hear right. Did she actually hear her name being paired with that icky yucky Lee? And not with her darling Sasuke-kun? [insert gagging]

Lee chuckled. Well, it wasn't that he liked Sasame but at least she was pretty.

Then Kakashi-sensei continued, " And the last pair is Sasuke and Sakura" Sakura almost choked. That was the time Sasame blew her top.

"That nerd?! Be Sasuke-kun's partner?! No way!!"

And that was the time that TenTen blew her top at Sasame who immediately shut up. I mean like duh! Sasame doesn't want any broken limbs or worse dismembered body parts soon.

Kakashi-sensei asked Sasuke to make the decision. Sakura hoped he wouldn't choose her.

Blink.

Blink.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Smirk.

"Well Sasuke?"

**Sasuke's POV**

His mind was like a busy traffic in rush hour. But he had to be cool as to not go out of the Uchiha way.

If he chose Sasame… She wouldn't shut up.

If he chose Sakura…He could actually get some work done. Turning his head to study both Sasame and Sakura, he saw Sasame's hopeful expression and Sakura's.. well.. face…

Smirk.

**Normal POV**

"Well, I guess that is it. Congratulations Sakura, you are th official partner of Sasuke-kun."

And with that, Sakura hit her head on her desk."

**End of flashback**

……..

Author's Note:

I have decided to put The Doll on a temporary hiatus for I am currently in the province with my little cousins blocking my means of inspiration. I should only take a week more but then my May schedule is fully booked with my impending departure from the country. Anyways, I hope you understand.

Thank You.

……….


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Games

By DreamWeaver

Chapter Four

**Normal POV**

Okay, so when the ice block, i mean Sasuke, chose Sakura, Kakashi-sensei with his ever-lovable mischievous smile told them the other things to be known.

"You need go to the orphanage today with a teacher's supervision to get your babies. For the first night, the baby has to stay with daddy. However, if daddy can't do it on his own then mommy will help daddy. I don't care which house you will stay provided that you stay together."

All the students, well maybe with the exceptions of the people who were stoic and laconic, gaped like a fish then a string of curses followed.

"Trust me! You'll like the project . _you might even thank me in the future for this_."

Apparently, it seems that the students didn't hear Kakashi-sensei. The tension in the room was so thick that you can't really feel the happiness of the students, only the overbearing mixtures of anger, annoyance, and bloody murder radiating from them while thinking of how to **kill a certain teacher with silver hair excruciatingly slow.**

**That afternoon,**

They went to the orphanage by partner, of course. Sakura and Sasuke got a baby boy. Shikamaru and Ino got a baby girl. (Much to Ino's delight, though you could hear Shikamaru grumble at the back about "troublesome women and troublesome babies", earning him a rightfully deserved bump on the head courtesy of the blond), Naruto, that clumsy baka who almost dropped the baby, and Hinata, that poor girl who almost fainted, got a baby boy. Neji and TenTen got a baby girl. TenTen was so happy to receive the baby she declared that she would teach her everything about martial arts, something that made Neji shake his head in disbelief.

When they arrived back at school with the babies, Kakashi-sensei gave them another task.

"Name the baby as long as it's appropriate."

He then listed a few reminders on the board.

"_Names that are not allowed are the following:_

_Names that refer/give a hint/are closely related to parts of reproductive organs:_

_2. Curse/swears/Hexes/Insults_

_3. Numbers_

_Please give the babies the respect that they deserved. _

_Thank You and Have a nice day._

**Dismissal time!**

"Hey Sakura! Hurry up!" TenTen and Ino shouted, waving to catch her attention.

"Coming!" Sakura shouted back, giving the baby to Sasuke, and then she walking towards the gate.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. Sakura turned to see Sasuke with the baby pulling his hair.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You're coming with me" Sasuke said in his normal cold voice that could make hell freeze over. Well, not really.

"Why?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know how to take care of this baby."

"_Ohh.." _was the very intelligent answer coming from the mouth of Sakura.

TenTen noticed that Sakura isn't coming with them she said, "Sakura! We'll go ahead!"

"Uhhh….. TenTen!" she called out.

"Bye Sakura!"

Sakura sighed as she took the baby from Sasuke while he led them to his car. Then they went off to Uchiha Mansion which was larger than any house that Sakura has ever seen in her entire life except for the white house. Sasuke's house had a fountain in front of the house then there's this very big door, really, really big door. Once you'll get inside you'll see a very big crystal chandelier hanging by their receiving area that's next to the lounge. They have like, 3 living roomswhich she thought was utterly preposterous [for their guests if ever they host parties and some other stuff that you can only see in the houses of the extravagantly rich people. Not that she cared.

As soon as they arrived, Sasuke led them to a guest room. Sakura laid the baby to the bed coz that's what beds are for. Then she sat thoughtfully and asked Sasuke, "What should we name him?"

"Hn"

"Come on Sasuke! Think! You can't just name him '_Hn, _" Sakura replies

"Andre`?" Sasuke finally suggested.

The baby cried. Sakura said while she took the baby in her arms again, "He hates it"

Sasuke suggested again, "uhh…. Gilbert?"

"Gilbert?"

The baby cried even louder. So Sakura had to comfort him.

Sasuke grew annoyed so he said, "would you make him stop? It's annoying!"

The noise of the baby attracted some of the curious helpers in the house and the famous brother of Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. He entered the room and teasingly called Sasuke's attention,

"_So you've decided to bring your hidden family? Ne? Sasu-chan?"_

Sasuke snapped at him angrily, " We're doing a project for school…_ITACHI"_

Itachi smiles teasingly, _"Sure I believe you and so you've brought the mother of your child here in the house."_

"_**That is the project you dolt!" **_Sasuke exclaimed to him.

The baby cried so loud that Sakura went out of the room to let the _**stupid**_ Uchiha brothers finish their pointless argument.

**Sakura's POV**

"Those two are so troublesome…" I thought as I went outside the room to calm the baby but he won't shut up! I checked his diapers it wasn't even wet.

"He must be hungry…"

I went back the room to get the feeding bottle. When I went passed by the door, Itachi-san was waiting for me and then he whispered, "Say hello to the baby from Itachi-ojisan." Then he laughed softly. I still think he's a _little_ weird.

I went inside the room and took the feeding bottle then I asked Sasuke, " hey Sasuke-san, where is your kitchen?"

"Why?" he asked.

I answered, " I have to get hot water for the bay's milk."

Then he said to me, " Give me the bottle and the milk formula"

So then I said, "uhh..okay"

After a few minutes of giving him everything that he asked, my cellphone rang… it was my mom. She asked, "Sakura? Where are you? It's almost 6"

I told her, " Mom, I'm staying at a friend's house for a project."

She asked, " is it a boy or a girl?" I bit my lip before I answered.

"A Boy"

"WHAT? SAKURA! YOU'RE STILL A NEW STUDENT AND NOW YOU'RE ALREADY HAVING A BOYFRIEND? SAKURA! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU WELL AND IF-."

I cut her off. Seriously, my mom had such a tendency to overreact and make such impossible things up her little mind.

"But mom! Kakashi-sensei gave us the project! We have to live together and take care of this baby from the orphanage. I know it sounds stupid and all-"

But my mom, thank god, calmed down and cut me off. "Oh… is that so? How many days will you be staying there?" she asked. She sounds very calm.. too calm..

I answered, " I'm not sure yet but can you bring me some clothes?"

Mom said, "Okay.. the maid will be there by 10 pm"

I exclaimed, "10PM?! Mom! I have classes in the morning!"

I heard her sigh and said, " alright, 8pm but where are you exactly?"

"Uchiha mansion… it's three blocks from school" I don't even know why Sasuke still uses his car if his house can be reached just by walking… I mean hello? Even if you had to crawl all the way to his house.. it's just so near.

She told me, "Okay.. Take care while you're there" then she hung up. She didn't even ask me if i would be returning home.. It was either she had complete trust in me or she knew very well what was going on. And just in time, Sasuke arrived with the milk. The baby greedily drank the milk so I'm guessing that he was really hungry and after that he left he all alone in the guest room. Geez what a baka he is! And I thought he was the responsible type.

"This is gonna be a long night"

I am now making my assignments. Kurenai-sensei gave us so many assignments! My kami! (god) i think I can't sleep with all these problems on my mind. So far, life is good. I get transfer to a school so big that you wont believe that it's still a school, get introduced as a nerd because I might have another déjà vu feel again, and now I have a baby that requires more attention than what I can actually give to a person. Plus, my partner is somewhere in this enormous yet magnificent mansion. Yes, I can really say life is _really_ good.

Drat. I sound like sarcasm is my main forte in life.

Okay so now I'm spacing out.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

"Miss Sakura, may I come in?" a polite voice asked.

"Yes" I answered back.

So immediately a maid or if you like it to be said in a more different way, a female servant opened the door.

"Your mother has sent you this." Then she handed me a small think of a small luggage bag package from my mom which I already knew that it contained my clothes.

"Thank you"

Then she went out. I quickly rummaged through the package, I was pleased to know that it has my very much-coveted essentials that included my special soap and shampoo, my oils I don't think I can relax everyday without them, my undergarments thank you mom, my uniform, my clothes they're still nerdy by the way, and my NIGHTGOWN?! That stupid, frilly, lacy, ugly thing?!

_How did__** that thing **__get __**its way**__ in the package?!_

_**Okay, that's not nice! I can't wear a... that... THAT!  
**_

_stop whinning! You know you want to wear it so that Sasuke-kun can see your hot body!_

I froze. Just who the hell was that?

_I'm you baka! (idiot)_

Say what?!

_you know? For a person with a hundred plus IQ you a really are a baka!_

Just who do you think you are? Calling me a baka!

_duh! Isn't it obvious? I'm your inner self!_

My inner self?

_(sigh) you really are a baka…….._

and you're confusing me

_even if you're me … I can't believe you're really stupid._

Ohh…….. now i'm having an internal conflict within me.. _just peachy.._

_you know you love me_

Their conversation sadly ended due to the fact that both Sakura and her inner self had agreed to change into a more proper sleeping garment for the night. The baby was sleeping soundly in bed while Sasuke, who was supposed to take of the baby, was in his room doing god-knows-what.

**Normal POV**

It was 8:56 pm when Sasuke first saw Sakura **IN** a **NIGHTGOWN** without her eyeglasses and her hair gently flowing down. Sakura blushed. She attempted to cover her face but it was too late. Sasuke had seen was so embarrasing... she looked like a pre-schooler with that ... that thing~!

Nobody in the right mind would wear it.

At least, not somebody named Sakura Haruno.

**Sasuke's POV**

I was in my room downloading some things about the damned project. Heh! Even though I'm the hottest boy in school [yes, i know i am], I still have to keep my grades spotless. Unlike Shikamaru who's damn lazy to even pick up and answer the stupid quarterly exams, I have to get the highest scores. It'll be against my name if I got a grade below A+.

Hn…..

I was hungry. I guess I have to invite Sakura for dinner. She's probably hungry. If I know, being fat she would really eat up a lot.

I casually opened the door. This _was_ my house after all.

**Normal POV**

When Sasuke opened the door, to say that he was stunned was an understatement. He was stupefied. That was not the Sakura who he thought was on the fat side. She was beautiful .

Very beautiful.

Stunningly beautiful….. that is, if you enhanced her looks a bit.

By then, Sasuke was sure that she was the girl from the bar who rejected a dance with him.

He said to Sakura,"Are you hungry?"

"a bit" She answered.

"Hn"

Sasuke then told her to follow him to the dining hall across the living room in the 2nd floor of the house.

**Sasuke's POV**

I saw her flinch a bit when I asked her if she was hungry and could have sworn to see her redden.

I understood why.

*smirK*

" _you know… you culd have just ordered the servants to bring the meals to your rooms…"_

"who're you?" Sasuke asked mentally .. growling a bit that somebody was actually bossing him around.

" _woah! Easy tiger! I'm your inner self baka_!"

"my what?!"

" _Yeah… and don't expect me to shout __**TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL **__coz that's just plain stupid."_

_Seriously, He could hear this 'inner self of his' or whatever it called itself snicker._

**Normal POV**

The meal was awfully silent. While they were eating, Sakura kept having stolen glances from Sasuke and so throughout the entire meal, she kept on blushing slightly. All that was on her mind was that Sasuke saw her in a nightgown and how that night became one of the most embarrassing nights of her young life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Games**

**By DreamWeaver**

**Chapter 5**

Normal POV at school

So it was Wednesday at school. Wash Day-the day when they don't wear their same old school uniform-the day when Sakura decides to wear her school uniform-the morning where the atmosphere was filled with whining babies and their tired student-parents.

TenTen Loudly complained, "These babies are so loud! Neji made me watch this baby, miss my favorite show and made me sleep in his house! My mom nearly freaked out when I told her that I was sleeping at a boy's house!"

"Well, Shikamaru has a touch with kids." Ino said then she added, " even though he's still a stupid slacker"

"w-well, Naruto was h-having a hard time, but he was okay" Hinata said stuttering a bit.

Sakura sighed as she pointed out that, " Sasuke has the laziest butt in the entire school." TenTen asked mischievously, "So Sakura… you got to sleep in his house…..right?"

"Well.. yeah.. you saw how he dragged me away from you guys!" Sakura huffed angrily.

"So.. Did you see his chest?"

"TenTen!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing lightly. I repeat, _lightly_. "Why did you ask anyway?"

"Nothing…. Except that you will probably be faced against an angry group of that ice block's fan girls." TenTen said innocently.

"I'll be _WHAT?_!"

Sasame suddenly approached Sakura grabbed her collar and gave her a double slap.

"Hey bitch! How dare you steal my Sasuke! Because of you I had to stay with that annoying brat and fuzzy brows! You're just a thorn in my life! I bet my Sasuke-kun is suffering because you couldn't keep your filthy hands off him!"

TenTen bravely retorted her, "Hey! Back off flirt! How dare you talk your ass here and insult my friend like that!" TenTen pushed her away. "It's not her fault Sasuke never liked you."

For those who were very observant, they would have caught Hinata smirking albeit _slightly_ behind Sakura.

Shiro ( Sakura and Sasuke's baby's name) cried. Sakura began comforting poor Shiro while still feeling the intense pain throbbing in her cheeks. Ouch.. must hurt like a bitch..

Neji approached them, "What happened here?" he asked, feeling a tad bit protective when he saw that Hinata was involved.

Hinata, who was on the verge of tears, did not hesitate to answer her cousin. "Neji! Sasame slapped Sakura on both cheeks! See! It's still bright red!"

Neji didn't want to see his cousin upset. It angered him for a reason. He glared at Sasame and warned her, "Listen you girl!" He said. His voice dripping with venom. " If you ever upset Hinata again....._I'll personally send you to the devil himself."_

Sasame felt a sudden chill run down her spine. Well, most of the audience did. She once heard a legend about Neji and his threats. The first guy who made Hinata cry was sent to the hospital the next day with deep cuts and bruises and he still hasn't left the hospital up to this day……According to the legend anyway.

No pressure.

* * *

**Bell Rings!**

Kakashi-sensei for the first time in written history, wasn't late for class. He said, "Okay class, have you all given names to your babies yet? If yes, please fill out the (adoption) papers found on your table. Write your baby's name and affix your signature."

Sakura raised her hand, "Uhh… Sir? These look like adoption papers to me."

The entire room froze upon hearing what Sakura had just said.

Kakashi-sensei nervously laughed, " Nonsense! You're too young to have kids!... _boy,this kid is clever."_

Sakura , slowly nodded her head and took her seat, " Well, okay… I rest my case."

Kakashi-sensei gave out a sigh of relief. The babies had been place in the nursery room. Seriously, you can't have babies when you study. They'll only distract you and the class.

Sasuke kept having stolen glances on Sakura but when she looked back at him, he simply looked away. Sakura also looked away.

Anyways, Kakashi-sensei's booming…er… I mean cheery voice woke up the tired students, "Our beloved principal Ms. Tsunade will be giving us a surprise visit right about-."

The door opened and it revealed…

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN!" went Naruto's very loud voice that surprised the rest of the sleepy and drooling, I mean, tired students.

Tsunade glares at Naruto's brief introduction of herself.

_SNAPSHOT : Tsunade of the legendary Sannin, 51, lousy gambler, surprisingly young for her age… very young, allowance per day is unknown (why the heck would she even have an allowance? She's the principal~!)._

Her appearance was of a 20 year old woman with a very generous ventral. She has a diamond mark on her head. _"Must be a tattoo"_ mused Sakura. She had blond hair and warm brown eyes that seemed to wave and twinkle in a sort of creepy way as she strode to the room in military style. From her clothes, she wore a classic outfit that says. "I'M SEXY AND I MEAN BUSINESS!" with her high heeled sandals. Then she sort of looks evilly at the students,

" Well my dear students of 3D… I see that you have your babies now. About your living arrangements…"

**DRAMATIC PAUSE**

God, Teachers were always so damn theatrical.**  
**

" You will live together and live as one family or fail"

_mix of shocked expressions, curses and faints_

"Well? What's the whole point Tsunade-baachan? We all know that the purpose of this mission is to educate the students on the values of parenthood. Why would you even ask us to live with each other?" Naruto asks and the students nod in agreement. Finally, Naruto asked a sensible question. Even Sasuke had given his acknowledgement to what he said.

"DON'T RUSH ME! I'M GETTING THERE!" Tsunade said slightly irritated. _Since when did Naruto make sense?_ she thought, brushing away the thought.

"Since we all know that most of the students here in Kenosha International School are very rich. While we cannot deny the fact that there are many less fortunate out there outside our school gates. In order to help lessen the cost of the orphanage's child care finances, the school has collaborated with the orphanage to come up with a unique project for the students… you all know that project right?

Students nod.

"For every student that signs the forms handed out by their homeroom teacher, some portion of the school funds are donated to the orphanage. It does good to the image of the school and the orphanage gets to continue operating," Tsunade explained, with her eyes glinting mischievously. " It'll be hitting two birds with one stone. By the end of the project period, Of course, the students are required to make your thesis on this project and well… you all know how this stuff works right?

**S I L E N C E**

**CRICKETS CHIRPING**

Tsunade sighs.

" Look… whoever fails in this project will be forced to adopt the child. You have no say in this. You _will_ thank us later for this. It's in the guidelines. Your parents already know of this. Thank you and Good Day." Tsunade then went outside of the room leaving a trail of dust and some gawking students behind her. Wise woman.

""

""

""

""

""

"_**SAY WHAT?!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: It's not that i'm ungrateful or anything, I wanted to keep the whole page clean without me having to ramble on how thankful i am that people actually read my stuff. I'm not forcing people to review me but I like to read reviews on how to improve my work. XD And I'm expressing my thanks to -xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx- and Naruto8ramen. Thanks for reviewing and reading if you're not reviewing. ^^


End file.
